


[Podfic] Marbles Lost and Found

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Harry Potter Podfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conversations, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Early Mornings, Embedded Audio, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: All Draco wanted was a cup of tea. Now he has to find out what Potter is doing with all of those purple things.Podfic of Saras_Girl's story.





	[Podfic] Marbles Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marbles Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469779) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Thanks to Saras_Girl for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Used for podfic bingo's June shape & theme challenge.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/marbles_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Marbles%20Lost%20and%20Found.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:39:34 | 28 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Marbles%20Lost%20and%20Found.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:39:34 | 30 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Marble Machine](https://open.spotify.com/track/3kBPnItITm3Od2IVhuJPxf?si=M3kQP3YjSwmxu6nsTM3PJg) by Wintergatan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
